


BORTH

by ComposerEgg



Category: Recoil (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Maybe 2, happy birthday to the best boy kalo, one (1) bittersweet thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: Kalo knows what to expect when he opens the door to his house, grocery bags in hand. Sending him errand running,really, Mom? Was there no better way to get him out of the house for a couple hours?Still, he takes his time. No point in ruining the fun. He’sseventeennow, he can be mature about it. He opens the door and--“SURPRISE!!!”





	BORTH

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my good pal [Spire](http://spiremint.tumblr.com/) for making recoil, aka my latest special interest it's the best :D
> 
> Kalo needed a happy birthday fic and I am here to deliver. Recoil also needed a fandom tag here on the AO3 so I'm starting that up with my meme-titled fic

Kalo knows what to expect when he opens the door to his house, grocery bags in hand. Sending him errand running, _really_ , Mom? Was there no better way to get him out of the house for a couple hours?

Still, he takes his time. No point in ruining the fun. He’s _seventeen_ now, he can be mature about it. He opens the door and--

“SURPRISE!!!”

The noise still jars him, even though he knew it was coming, and Becca uses that opportunity to swoop over and put a pointy birthday hat on his head. “Happy birthday, ya nerd!” She leans in to give him a kiss, but before she can, Orre squeezes between them.

“ _Hey!_ No hogging the birthday boy!” She gives him a hug as he rolls his eyes.

“Hello to you too, Oreo,” Kalo says, ruffling her hair.

Looking around, he sees his parents, Dale, Darren, Mel, and Rey. There’s balloons strung up all around, an array of greens and reds and oranges. A banner hangs, proclaiming _Happy Birthday!_ over the archway to the kitchen, in bright, multi-colored sparkly bubble letters.

A pile of presents sits in the living room, and the suspicious smell of cake wafts through the house.

He cracks a smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “You all _totally_ got me. Thanks for the surprise, guys.”

“Pshh, you weren’t surprised,” says Mel, rolling her eyes as she drags him into the living room. “ _But_! It doesn’t matter, we did it anyway! And now you get to have a party! Starting with opening your gifts.”

He’s pushed onto the couch and a gift is plopped in his lap. “This one’s from me!” Orre says.

“Alright, alright. Let’s see what you got me,” he says. It’s soft, not wrapped in a box, and it turns out to be a Magneton plush. Kalo ruffles her hair, “Thanks Orre.”

There’s band t-shirts from Dale and Darren, a book on music theory from Rey, and a music gift card. When only two small boxes remain, Orre hands him the one from his parents, and he opens it to reveal…

“This is the greenest phone I’ve ever seen, oh my god!” says Becca, and he laughs, nodding.

“I love it, just my style.” He sets it to the side. “I’ll have to mess with it tonight, after the party.”

“Yeah, you still got _my_ gift to open!” Becca shoves the last box into his hands, a slim rectangular box which he opens with care.

Kalo stares.

He pinches the pieces of paper between his fingers, lifting them up like he’d been handed the key to unlocking superpowers.

“Holy _shit_ , Becca… Are these really...?” he whispers.

She grins, planting a kiss on his cheek before flopping onto his lap. “You betcha! Two front row tickets to the _Fwumo Eternal_ concert on November 14th! Who’s the best? Come on, you know it’s me!”

He puts the tickets back in the box, setting it to the side like it’s made of glass. “You’re the best, no contest. How in the _world_ did you get those?”

“I saved up, and I know a guy. Totally worth it to see your nerdy reaction.”

“Before you two lovebirds get comfortable, we have cake to eat,” says his mom. That gets Becca up, and he’s dragged to the dining room before he has a chance to move himself.

The cake is topped with two candles, to show the number 17. It’s got cookies and cream frosting, and in a messy scrawl on top, it reads _Happy Birthday Kabob :D._

“Who did the--Darren is that a kazoo? Why do you--? Oh my god you all have kazoos _why_?”

All Kalo can do is smile and shake his head as they play a horribly out-of-tune rendition of the _Happy Birthday_ song to him.

“Okay, I’ll admit, you actually surprised me with that.” He steps up to the cake and takes a deep breath and blows out the candles.

_I wish my friends and I will never grow apart, so we can hang out like always._

He gets the first slice of the Oreo-flavored cake (which Orre helped their dad make, no doubt).

It tastes like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that Becca dies before November 14th so they never got to go to the concert together :D
> 
> This was a bit rushed but in my defense I had 12 days and did most of it in 2.
> 
> If you like the fic feel free to drop me a comment below!!!!! I love hearing from people!!


End file.
